


Wrex and Bakara

by BaronVonChop



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blood, F/M, Genophage cure, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time for either of them, but it was their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrex and Bakara

Urdnot Wrex paused before the door and took a deep breath. All that he had fought for was leading up to this moment. He had faced the threat of Saren and his geth, the Collectors, and had even stood up to the Reaper forces; and it all seemed insignificant in comparison to what came now. The mighty krogan closed his eyes and allowed his whirring mind to settle. As always, success or failure depended on taking the initiative, and hesitation was the same as inaction.

He opened the door and stepped inside. This deep within the Urdot clan fortress, all illumination was artificial, and the lights were low. He could see Bakara waiting for him on the bed. After a few moments, the door closed behind him, narrowly missing clipping his tail, since he was still standing in the doorway.

Bakara’s voice floated to him through the dusky room. “What is it, Wrex? Come on, I don’t think either of us can pretend that this is our first time.” She sounded amused, and there was a sensual purr to her voice that he had not heard before.

Centuries of facing enemies in battle drove Wrex forward lest he appear indecisive. She had already shed her many layers of robes and was lounging on the bed, which was as soft as krogan beds could be. Without the ceremonial veil obscuring her features, he could clearly see the toothy smile playing over her face.

“It’s just that I’ve never seen a shaman naked before,” he said, trying to sound casual. “I mean, you’ve seen the Urdnot clan shaman, so you can understand why.” He scowled. He had told the joke in order to say something, but now he wished he had stayed silent.

Bakara’s laugh was soft and rich. “I hope I look better than your shaman at least.” She beckoned to him. “Now quit wasting time. I trust you know what to do.”

He paused. He was horny and impatient and a little intimidated, but something else was bothering him. “This is different.” When he tried to put it into words, he knew he didn’t have it quite right. “It’s important.”

“Wrex, I’m fertile now, thanks to that crazy, wonderful Dr. Solus.” The joy in her voice made him smile despite his turmoil. “I want you to be the father of my first children, so take off your clothes and get in bed.”

They had come straight from the battlefield where Kalros had defeated the enemy Reaper and the salarian scientist Mordin Solus had released the genophage cure. Wrex started to disassemble his armor, grunting when a chunk of blood came loose from a seam in the armor and splatted on the floor. “Just your first children?” he asked, his mouth twisting.

He could tell she was grinning as she teased, “Well, that depends on how you do. I might just keep you around for more.”

As the last of the armor came away, he kicked it aside and peeled off the support underneath. Bakara crawled over to the edge of the bed, her garnet eyes wide as she took in the sight.

Her lips curved up as she said, “You know, some young krogan keep all their scars on their faces where people can see them.” Her voice dropped to a lower pitch as she rumbled, “But your scars go all the way down.”

She took his hand in both of hers and pulled him onto the bed. Krogan are not built for reclining, and Wrex always felt awkwardly top-heavy in bed. She ran her hand over the wound on his side, brushing aside the thick blood oozing through the crusty scab. “Looks like something got you pretty good.”

“A ravager.” His voice gained confidence now that he was on more familiar ground. “Fighting these Reaper copies is nothing like taking on true rachni.” He saw her eyes light up at that. He was the only living krogan who had faced his people’s ancient enemy. “See this one?” He shifted on the bed and twisted so that she could get a better look. “That’s from rachni spit. Nasty stuff goes right through armor.”

She touched another scar on his back, her hands strong and sure. “And this one?”

Wrex couldn’t see where she was pointing, but he knew his scars by heart. “That one’s from our fight with Saren. I don’t even know what he was using to attack us there, at the end.”

“And these? They look older.” A series of touches, as she placed her fingertips into a row of wounds down his spine.

Wrex’s voice was a quiet growl when he replied. “My father gave me those the day I killed him.”

Bakara was silent at this, but Wrex wanted to keep going. He knew which scar never failed him. He turned to her and took her hand in his. As he guided her hand to his face, he let her feel the strength of his grip. She was strong, but he was a battlemaster. He laid her hand over the edge of his forehead plate, with her fingers in the grooves of his scar there. “And this is from—”

“—the Thresher Maw you killed.” Bakara’s voice was hushed with awe, but he could detect something else there. With a thrill he realized it was her lust.

Wrex felt it was his turn to admire her scars. Now that he looked, he saw he had a lot to choose from. “Looks like a shaman’s life is hard,” he said. He reached out and swept his hand over a series of familiar-looking scars. “These bullet wounds... which clan left these?”

Bakara scoffed, but she sounded pleased when she said, “Take your pick. They’ve all tried their luck over the years.”

Both of Wrex’s hands moved down the hard plates of her body, briefly straying into the softer areas at her armpits and hips. Wrex murmured as he passed the wounds, “Varren, klixen, you’ve had your share of run-ins with predators. You must taste pretty good to keep getting nibbled like that.”

Bakara traced a finger in and out among the layers of Wrex’s head crest. “You might just find out.”

Wrex paused when he saw the extensive scarring on her abdomen. In a low voice, he rumbled, “Those don’t look like battle wounds.”

Bakara reflexively put one hand over her stomach. “Maelon’s surgeries were painful, and scarred me for life. But I would have gone through anything if it meant I could have children,” she said, and Wrex was startled to hear her voice break as she looked away.

He bent, bowing his head to kiss her scars. He could feel the heavy, uneven ridges rough against his mouth and tongue. He heard the soft rasp of her plates as she slowly turned back to face him.

After a long moment, Wrex looked up and met her gaze. “All this time, I have been fighting to create a future for the krogan, but nothing I have done compares to what you went through. These scars are the mark of the most important battle in the history of the krogan.”

Urdnot Bakara bared her teeth in a fierce smile and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Shut up and take me now!”

There was no further hesitation.


End file.
